From Shinobi To Huntsmen
by Hollowed Ember
Summary: This is my first time trying this so no mean comments would be appreciated and tell me how I did? I was gonna post this Friday the 8th but I was excited of posting it so I posted it early(AU I recently changed somethings on the first chapter I'm gonna go do the renew the second chapter tomorrow probably)
1. From Shinobi To Huntsmen

**After they sealed kaguya**

"Sasuke! we actually did we sealed kaguya." said Naruto, Naruto looks towards Sasuke and Sasuke had his head down to the ground walking towards Naruto with his sword in his hands and his hair shadowing his eyes.

'I Must do this for peace in my own eyes' Thought Sasuke "Wha-Whats wrong Sasuke? aren't you happy we sealed Kaguya!" lefore Naruto could even react Sasuke shot himself towards and stal Naruto through the stomach and wispered to Naruto "Im...sorry brother" Sasuke jumped lack and was alout to use amaterasu , then Obito used Kamui to get Naruto out of there but instead accidentally transported him...to a different world by using too much charkra

 **During** **initiation at beacon**

Naruto found himself on the ground at the emerald forest his pants all ripped up his jacket ripped, zipper open showing the fish net underneath all the ripped happened during the war he was at he sooned wokeup and his memories returned to him like it had been crammed into him at once he sooned opened his eyes , his eyes widened like dinner plates he look at the dull and vibrant colors all around he knew these trees are not from konoha then he got up checked his pockets and had no kunai, shurikan nothing! he started to feel any chakra within but felt nothing it was weird but instead of feeling chakra he felt something other than chakra but then felt pain from atop of his head and his tail bone

"Arrrgh what is this!" Naruto said to himself he turned around to see a tail and his eyes widened he soon brought his hands ontop his head and immediateby freezed "W-w-w-WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shoutedin confusion

 **With Yang**

walking in the emerald forest "Helloooooo" Yang said then heard rustling from the bushes and went to them

"ruby you there?" Yang said booking over the bushes "Nope" with a pop at the end and backflipped to dodge a claw from a ursai

"Ha couldn't hit a broadside of a bar-" Yang focused on a strand of gold hair and she breathed heavier but slower and the ursai look at each other **"YOU MONSTERS"** Yang shouted at the ursai in rage unfolded Ember Celica and her lilac eyes became bright crimson red eyes she shot forward to one ursai and did a right,left,right,left,up,then punched straight then shot forwards and did the same thing 1 more time and shot the ursai towards Naruto but she didn't know Naruto was there, and he dodged the ursai

"Whoa!" and jogs towards the direction the ursai got shot from the ursai behind Yang got assasinated by Blake from behind and the ursia dropped forward with a 'Thud'

"I had that one" Yang said to Blake and heard a "Yo" Naruto said to them from behind and saw naruto walking towards them

"Whoa Foxy" Yang said Naruto looked at Yang and Blake and alittle bit of pink touched his cheeks 'wow'

"Umm do you know here we are?" Naruto asked "You serious?" Yang said while suprised

"yes" Naruto said casually "We're at the emerald forest." Blake said

"Oh Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said

"Yang Xiao-Long" Yang said "Blake Belladonna" Blake said

"Pleasure to meet you" Naruto said with a smile

 **Walking towards the forest temple**

"Why you following us" Blake said and turned towards Naruto

"Umm i may not know how to get out of here so~" Naruto said "I dont mind at all i think foxy's good" Yang said

 **At the forest temple**

"Well here we are ya aren't we?" Naruto said Yang walked to the temple "Well we aren't the first one's here" Yang said

"There's others?" Naruto said "Of course there are weren't you there for beacon entrance speech?" Blake said

"Bacon?" Naruto said "No beacon." Blake said "Oh ok." Naruto said they heard a person screaming like a girl

"Some girl is in trouble" Yang said "I think iiiiiiiits a boy" Naruto said

"Really" Yang said and looked at Blake that shrugged

"So how about this cute little pony" Yang said towards Blake helding up a knight chess piece

"Sure" Blake said Blake and Naruto point there heads into the sky "Um Yang" Naruto said pointing at the person falling

"HEEEEEEEAAADS UUUUUUUUUUP!" Ruby said falling towards Yang, Blake and Naruto and got hit mid air with a flying Jaune and both landed in a tree "Umm did you sister came falling from the sky" Blake asked "I.." Yang started

"YEEEHAWWW" Nora shouted while riding an ursai "Nora...*huff* never do that ever...*huff*..again please" Ren said

"She's already gone bud" Naruto said to Ren, Naruto could hear "Im queen of the castle~ Im queen of the castle~" Nora singly said "NORA" Ren said "Coming Ren" Nora replied

"Did she just ride an ursai" Blake said "I.." Yang said then Yang busted out shouting " **CAN EVERYONE BE QUIET FOR 1 SECOND BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENES"** Ruby came up to Yang

"Yang!'' ''Ruby!'' ''Nora!" ''Naruto!'' Nora grinned at Naruto for playing the game

Pyrrha came out of the forest with a DeathStalker and came to the group then fell down "Did she just ran here with a deathstalker on her tail" Blake said surprised

"Great the gangs all here now we can die together'' Yang said sarcastically

''Not if i can help it'' Ruby exclaimed before running towards the DeathStalker while using cresent rose to boost her speed

''Ruby no!'' Yang shouted before runny off and Naruto ran towards Ruby, Ruby got got hit with the backside of a pincer of the DeathStalker Ruby started backing up and then ran towards Yang but got trapped when the Nevermore flung its feathers towards Ruby and got her cape and Yang slid

''Ruby get out of there'' Yang shouted ''Im trying'' Ruby exclaimed trying to pull her cape but couldn't she looked at the DeathStalker and sweat came off her face when she saw the DeathStalkers tail lunging at Ruby and before she knew it, she saw a stranger(Naruto) appear infront of her and got stabbed by the tail

"Shit that hurt'' Naruto said when he got stabbed in the stomach, blood sprayed out everywhere like a fountain it landed on her right cheek of her face she pressed her fingers aginst her right cheek and then put her fingers infont of her face and was shocked to see blood red liquid she knew what this was and immediately froze upon seeing it Naruto still holding on to the tail that pierced his stomach

Everyone saw it and froze Naruto coughed some blood then got flunged towards the group skipping across the ground and landed next to Blake who kneeled next to him

"Are you ok Naruto!'' Blake shouted with concern and worry ''Yeah i had worse though hurt like a bitch though'' Naruto said casually Naruto started getting up then wobbled over

Got centered and cough up some more blood ''You don't look so good there Dude'' Jaune said with a horrifying look at all the blood during then Wiess appeared infront of Ruby and made a ice wall that captured the tail of the DeathStalker and got Ruby to safety to her sister

''Yang'' Ruby said with happiness ''Ruby you're safe thank oum'' Yang said with worry gone

''Um you ok there faunus'' Wiess looked at Naruto and all the blood it was absolutely horrifying with so much blood ''Huh oh im all right'' Naruto exclaimed and transferred the strange energy to the missing stomach area,

The whole hole got repaired in mere seconds everyone was surprised ''Umm what'' Yang exclaimed Naruto just left walking towards the DeathStalker with a bloodthirsty malicious smile cracking his knuckles and shot forwards with impressive speed and ran towards the DeathStalker the DeathStalker swiped him with its pincer but he jumped over it and punched aginst it bone armor around its body,

Cracked the bone armor and got passed it to the black skin Naruto looked in his corner of his eye he saw the Nevermore he went behind the DeathStalker grabbed its tail lifted it up with some difficulty and swinged it clockedwise and flunged it towards the Nevermore and killed with the DeathStalker

''Welp thats a thing'' Naruto said with a chuckle so whall we go

 **During Ozpin and Glynda while the fiasco happened**

''Interesting very...interesting'' Ozpin said

''Oh no'' Glynda groaned ''What Glynda?'' Ozpin said

''You're probably gonna ask him to join Beacon aren't you'' Glynda exclaimed

''You know me too well glynda'' Ozpin said with a amused smirk

(chapter end)  
i think thats good enough some parts i used from other stories these parts go to there owners respectively why i used them are i really liked the person who made the fanfiction because im a fan(pun intended) i might not know all the story owners that this story resembles but i know one Fairy tail dragon slayer he's a good story maker and i like his naruto the huntsmen story so i hope he doesn't mind if i use some parts from his story and others i hope you dont mind too much if i used these parts and people tell me how i did please no mean comments im trying as well so please don't hate much, I changed the story and refined it a bit


	2. Introductions & More

**Last Time**

''Interesting very...interesting'' Ozpin said

''oh no'' Glynda groaned

''what glynda?'' Opzin said with a hint of amusement

''you're probably gonna ask him to join beacon aren't you'' Glynda exclaimed

''you know me too well glynda'' Ozpin said with a amused smirk

 **Lets head towards the group**

The group of 9 teenagers are walking back towards the beacon cliffs then wiess stopped and looked towards naruto.

"So who are you'' Wiess said looking naruto

naruto stopped and looked behind him and looking at wiess,jaune,pyrrah,ruby,ren,nora

''What? oh im Naruto Uzumaki.'' Naruto exclaimed with a 2 finger salute

''So who are you ice princess'' Naruto exclaimed

''Name's Wiess Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!'' Wiess exclaimed proudly popping her chest out.

Naruto examined Wiess she has light blue eyes with a scar on the left eye,snow white hair color putting in a side pony tail to the right, she has a dress thats white at the top and blue at the bottom, she had a jacket that was white on the out side and red on the inside, she had a silver rapier, wiess also stood at 5'3, paled skin

''Ok'' Naruto said and look at Pyrrha

''And you are?'' Naruto said to Pyrrha

''Pyrrha Nikos'' Pyrrha said

''beautiful scarlet hair'' Naruto said bluntly

Naruto examined Pyrrha she looked like a spartan with a shield with intricate designs and also sword/spear/rifle weapon that looked like red metal laced with gold she had a bronze breastplate a brown skirt that clinged towards her skin with a red hit cape, also have shin guards and leg guards that were bronze, also she was fairly tan,green vivid eyes,hieght 6'0.

''T-thank you'' Pyrrha said with a little blush

Naruto moved infront of Jaune

''You are?'' Naruto said to Jaune

''J-Jaune Arc'' Jaune exclaimed

Naruto examined Jaune he had blonde hair,deep blue eyes, navy blue jacket with a breastplate and right & left shoulder guards Naruto thought we as some sort of knight he has a broad sword with a collapsible shield that turns in a sheath jaune was wearing blue jeans and on the inside of the jacket was orange height 6'1 pale white but not paler than wiess.

Naruto looked at Ren

''You are?'' Naruto said

''Lie Ren'' Ren said back

Naruto examined Ren, green chinese shirt pink cuffings black hair with a strand of magenta and the inside of the shirt is red Ren also wearing whites pants and black boots and pink eyes Naruto saw Ren put his twin green uzi's into his pink cuffing height height 5'9 pale

Naruto moved infront of Nora

''You?" Naruto said

''Nora Valkyrie'' Nora said happily

Naruto examined she had orange which he loved, black corset, pink fingerless gloves and skirt with light blue eyes, she had a white undershirt that had a heart that showed the middle of her chest height 5'1 pale

Naruto stood infront of ruby

''You are? Little Red'' Naruto said joking at the Little Red part

''It's Ruby Ruby Rose!'' Ruby said with a huff and looked to the right folded her arms over her breast.

Naruto examined her aswell but he saw silver eyes,black hair tinted with red black corset laced with red belt with silver bullets on the left and a silver rose, ammo pack on the right a black combat skirt thats inlayed with red, a red,black,silver rectangle on her lower back thats a foldable scythe/sniper a red cape with hood, black boots inlayed with red and red laces,soles grey stockings with a black shirt under neath the corset height 5'2 pale white

''Silver Eyes huh?'' Naruto said mysteriously

''U-u-uhh yeah? so'' Ruby said

''It's nothing got lost in thought sorry.'' Naruto said

Naruto points towards Yang and Blake

''Blake Belladonna and Yang Xaio Long'' Naruto said towards Blake and Yang

Blake and Yang both nodded, Naruto both examined them

Blake has amber eyes,black wavy hair goes to her upper back, black corset white under shirt black bow, purple and black stockings, black boots, white shorts she had a black pistol-katana with a sheath that could also use as a sword on her back.

Yang had blonde wavy hair more wavy than Blake's Yang's reached down to her lower back lilac eye brown jacket laced with yellow, black biker short,brown hipcape laced with yellow with a belt black fingerless gloves with yellow bracelets which he found out were her shot gaunlets

''Now now we gotta go.'' Naruto said with a toothy grin

Naruto started walking away everyone followed him everyone, examined Naruto wearing his orange & black jumpsuit with a whole through the stomach area because of the deathstalker before that Naruto had a few slits at the bottom of the jumpsuit with what looked like red swirls on the upperback andwhite swirls on the shoulders he has a sun blonde hair more so than Yang he has 3 wisker marks on each cheek which are birthmarks but with his tail and ears it makes him more of a fox but it also made him look cute towards Blake and Yang he had a headband with a weird leaf symbol on his forehead he has these impossible sky blue eyes that seemed to be a whirlpool of emotions.

 **Team Ceremony**

''Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing you four have collected the Black Bishop piece's you four will be known as Team CRDL (Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester''

''Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie you four have collected the White Bishop piece's you four will be known as Team JNPR (Juniper) led by Jaune Arc

''W-what'' Jaune said surprised

''Congratulations Young man.'' Ozpin finished off

Pyrrha slapped Jaune in a playful matter Jaune fell down and a couple laughs went on Nora jump on Ren _poor guy_ people thought for Ren Naruto and everyone else clapped and applauded for them

''We have uneven students and so by this we will have a five man team Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Naruto Uzumaki, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long you five have collected the White Knight you five will be known as Team RWBYN (Rubin) led by Ruby Rose

''This year sure be...interesting'' Ozpin siad with a little smile while narrowing his eyes on Naruto ' _Just Who are you 'Naruto Uzumaki''_

The five were suprised

''I'm do proud of you~'' Yang said sisterly grabbing her sister

''Good Job Taichou'' Naruto said happily also patting ruby's back

Team RWBYN were going to there Naruto walking in the back practicing his rasengan his favorite move the rasengan was a size of possibly a golf ball though it was tiny it was powerful at the sametime Naruto Stopped when Team RWBYN got there they opened there door and saw a dresser four beds.

''Welp tight fit so what'cha we do Taichou'' Naruto said

''Well you can sleep with one of us if you want but you don't have too'' Ruby said casually

''Whoa sis! didn't know you were going to hit it up with him'' Yang said pointing to Naruto

''What do you mean?'' Ruby and Naruto said couple seconds later

''EWW YANG GROSS NO!'' Ruby said with a bright red face that put the brightest of red's to shame

''Huh i don't understand?'' Naruto said and lean down towards Blake and wispered ''What are they talking about?'' Naruto wispered to Blake

''Nothing you need to worry about'' Blake wispered back

''So am i going to sleep on the floor or with one of you're girls'' Naruto

''You can sleep on my bed Foxy'' Yang said with a playful smirk and a flirty wink

''O-ok'' Naruto said with a pink hue on his cheeks

''Welp shall we change'' ruby said going to the bathroom

 **After a while when Naruto just got out**

Naruto got out of the bathroom with just his boxers and shirt

''Come on foxy get the shirt''Yang said with a smirk

''Something personal Yang sorry'' Naruto said while looking down in those impossible sky blue eyes that seemed to be whirlpools where with the emotion of sadness and a little bit of fear

''We will respect that Naruto but make sure you tell us in due time we need to trust eachother ok?'' Ruby said

Naruto smiled a bit and look at them Wiess had a light blue gown, Ruby has pajama bottoms that were light pink with strawberry's and a black pajama top with a mask of some sort, Yang had a yellow top with a flaming heart symbol of sort with black shorts, Blake is wearing a black kimono with white outlines

''Ok thank you Taichou'' Naruto exclaimed happily

''Come to think of it you keep calling her taichi or something ever since she became leader'' Wiess said

''Oh Taichou means captain in a respectable way'' Naruto said

Ruby gleemed at the compliment Blake narrowed her eyes at Naruto

''Why did you learn the dead language'' Blake said

''Dead language? This is my native tongue'' Naruto said which surprised the four girls

''Let's just got to bed and worry about it tomorrow'' Ruby said

everyone went to their beds except Naruto because he needed to sleep with Yang

(end)

i think thats good enough so please no mean comments but please some nice criticism also im gonna make a poll for naruto's semblance please put the name and discription and i'll figure out how to get his semblance bye bye


End file.
